vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck
|-|Base= |-|Kanmuru= Summary Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the deuteragonist and best friend of Gon Freecss in the series Hunter × Hunter. He is the middle son of the Zoldyck Family. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A | 8-B | Likely 8-A Name: Killua Zoldyck Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 12 at the beginning of the series, currently 14 Classification: Pro Hunter, Nen Practicer, Former Assassin, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form (Before Mastering Nen)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Killua is an exceptional melee fighter and master of innumerable unarmed combat techniques. Killua stated that tanks and fighter jets are nothing to him and later defeated a military unit comprised of at least four tanks), Accelerated Development (Much like Gon, Killua's potential is described as bottomless and terrifying. Intellectually, physically and with Nen his talent can only be found in one in ten million, he can pick up new teachings near instantly and has the most potential a Zoldyck has ever had in history), Weapon Mastery (Defeated Bopobo with nothing but liquor. He is also implied to be adept with firearms, and is most adept with yo-yos that weigh fifty kilograms), Stealth Mastery (Melody stated that Killua's footsteps are the quietest she's ever heard), Acrobatics (Killua has demonstrated exceptional agility, balance, and coordination), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Healed grievous injuries from the Ortho Siblings in two days), Body Control (Killua can dislocate and reset his joints on a whim, and can turn his hand into a claw), Afterimage Creation and Limited Illusion Creation with Rhythm Echo (Killua can create afterimages that can also act as decoys), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Due to his brutal and rigorous training, Killua has developed resistance to both electricity and poison), Immense Pain Tolerance (Killua can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired. He can withstand one million volts of electricity and only feel mild pain, he fell asleep while being whipped, and was able to formulate a plan while being grievously wounded by the Ortho Siblings) |-|Base Form (After Mastering Nen)= All previous abilities, Limited Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; Killua is a nen prodigy much like Gon being a one in ten million rare talent. He can use the four basic techniques and various advanced techniques. Including a limited version of En), Preparation (With preparation, Killua was able to make it so Gon who was vastly weaker than Genthru prevailed in their battle, using Nen techniques and items to counter his abilities), Enhanced Fear Manipulation (Scared Rammot into paralysis him and caused him to hallucinate even though he can use Ten), Transmutation (Killua can transmute his aura into electricity), Limited Durability Negation and Status Effect Inducement (Killua's electrical attacks momentarily stun opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Killua's Nen ability is to utilize electricity. He can shock opponents through contact or hurl it at them in the form of lightning, this lightning was able to paralyze Menthuthuyoupi who is vastly stronger and more durable), Instinctive Reaction via Whirlwind (By sending electrical currents through his nerves, Killua can drastically increase his reaction speed to the point where they're automatic) |-|Godspeed/Kanmaru Form=All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Statistics Amplification with Kanmuru (Killua can use his electric aura to boost his speed beyond what is physically possible) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Casually ripped a heart out of a Notorious criminal who crushed a part of a concrete wall with his grip. Should be comparable to Greed Island Gon) | City Block level (Can fight those who can harm him, casually tore off Rammot's head after removing Illumi's needle, could've defeated Shoot if said needle was not affecting him) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Much stronger than in base, unfazed by the idea of fighting Illumi) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Yorknew City Arc Gon, casually blitzes Peak-Humans, can create Afterimages) | Hypersonic+ (Defeated 1,488 applicants in less than 45 minutes. Can blitz most Chimera Ant. Can dodge a bullet 57 centimetres from him, somewhat impressed Phinks Magcub with his speed) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than in base, casually blitzed Menthuthuyoupi. Shaiapouf stated that even at full power he would have a hard time keeping up with Killua) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Before Killua learned Nen, he was able to open a 16-ton gate) | Possibly Class 100 (After he learned Nen, he opened almost around 64 tons) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class (Ripped out Johness' heart in one swift motion) | City Block Class (Can bisect massive trees with a single strike. Can casually mutilate Chimera Ants) | Likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Small Building level (Should have comparable durability to Gon) | City Block level | Likely Multi-City Block level Stamina: Immensely High (Ran beyond 80 kilometres without breaking a sweat. Fought Binolt for ten days straight. Killua was able to run and fight in NGL for 30 hours straight and did not exhibit signs of fatigue. Killua has incredible pain tolerance and can fight and train for hours without issue due to his upbringing, electric torture is meaningless to him, and defeated five hundred people in an instant without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques, tens of meters with Thunder Bolt Standard Equipment: Two special alloys, 50 kg, and durable yo-yo's which can be used in conjunction with Killua's Hatsu as well Intelligence: Gifted possibly Genius (Killua's intellect far exceeds what a normal boy his age should be capable of and is smarter than most adults. He is knowledgeable on a wide variety of topics, can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyse hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. Killua's years of experience can lead him to pick the best option, and he can keep his cool in perilous situations. He is also highly observant and can pick up on details that would go unnoticed at the subconscious level. Killua is capable of devising sophisticated tactics as well as run accurate simulations and evaluate the success rate of each of them, even in the middle of a fight. His skills in evaluating the assets at his disposal and making the most of them are such that Gon and Biscuit were completely dependent on him to organize their Greed Island cards. Despite Knuckle being his senior and a combat veteran, Killua also presided the strategic meeting before the invasion of the palace. He is also an outstanding talent in the field of Nen being able to distribute it with a margin of error lower than 1%) Weaknesses: Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity from a Tazer to use his Nen abilities, and he can run out of electricity if he overuses his Nen abilities, forcing him to take additional time to charge up, Kanmaru (Godspeed) has a time limit. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Assassination Techniques= Muscle and Joint Control: Killua can dislodge his joints at will in less than a second. He demonstrated this ability by dislocating his shoulders, elbows, wrists and fingers to free himself from Machi's strings. *'Claws:' Killua can turn his hands into a claw-like appearance and utilise them just like claws. These claws are sharper than knives and can tear a limb easily. Rhythm Echo (肢曲しきょく, Shikyoku): An assassination art, the Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement and multiple phantoms. Assassin Mode: Killua can enter a state of heightened concentration in which he focuses fully on killing the enemy, preventing himself from hesitating. According to him, there is a sensible difference between his power in this state and with his normal mindset. *'The Snake Awakens (蛇活 (だかつ), Dakatsu):' He moves his arms with incredible speed and cuts everything which comes in contact with. |-|Nen= *'Nen:' As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the form of his Nen. As such, Killua developed a Hatsu in which he transmutes his aura into electricity. This feat was both inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment from his older brother Milluki. To use the ability, Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity through a socket. Killua can use all the basic and various advanced techniques. He is a Nen User of outstanding talent being one in ten million according to Wing. Killua is generally hailed as the one with the best control out of the duo, to the point that by the time he confronted Razor he was already capable of distributing his aura with a margin of error lower than 1%, which caused Biscuit to comment that she reached his degree of mastery only in her late twenties. In spite of his lack of experience, he can measure with accuracy how much aura he should employ and in which area in a split second, relying solely on the instinctive knowledge granted by his fearsome potential. He easily got ahead of Gon during their training on Greed Island, overcoming his inexperience with sheer insight. **'Lightning Palm (雷掌イズツシ Izutsushi):' As the name suggests, Killua can shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. This does formidable damage and can temporarily paralyse even stronger opponents. **'Thunderbolt (落雷ナルカミ Narukami):' Killua is also able to project large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance which paralyses them. **'Godspeed:' With his hair, hands and feet changed into electric type aura, Killua's Kanmuru ability allows him to react and move his body at speeds that would typically be physically impossible (even in Hunter × Hunter universe). This ability changes Killua's aura into a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from his brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body he wants to use, completely bypassing his nervous system. It is split into two core functions. ***'Whirlwind (疾しっ風ぷう迅じん雷らい, Shippū Jinrai)': The first core function of Godspeed has Killua react automatically to external stimuli. Instead of the normal process of the stimulus being perceived by the nerves, which transmit a signal to the brain which in turn sends an instruction to the muscles, Killua programs his aura to send an electric signal to his muscles so as to instantly react to a threat, bypassing the comparatively slow nervous system. The aura can be preprogrammed to respond to different stimuli: physical contact, malevolent intent in enemy aura, or someone stepping in a predetermined perimeter, and the specific response is preprogrammed as well. This allows Killua to react automatically, which he uses to evade enemy attacks with flawless speed and timing. ***'Speed of Lightning (電でん光こう石せっ火か, Denkō Sekka)': The ability to move his body according to his own will, used to travel long distances at high speed. Key: Base Form (Before Mastering Nen) | Base Form (After Mastering Nen) | Godspeed/Kanmaru Form Gallery render_killua_by_tutosplayer-d7gyxvo.png|Killua's bloodlust Killua's_Lightning_Palm.png|Lightning Palm Killua's_Thunderbolt.gif|Thunderbolt Shippuu_Jinrai.gif|Killua using Kanmuru/Godspeed Killua Claws-1.gif|Killua's Claws Rhythm Echo.gif|Rhythm Echo The_Snake_Awakens.gif|The Snake Awakens Others Notable Victories: Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) Tao Pai Pai's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both were at their 8-B versions) Tanjirou Kamado (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Tanjirou's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both were at their 8-A versions) Notable Losses: Lux Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Lux's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were 8-A, and they started 100 meters apart) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Shueisha